


D.P.O.

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [52]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	D.P.O.

Mulder started the rental car as Scully slipped into the passenger seat with a sigh. They had barely been in Oklahoma for an hour and she already looked like she wanted to leave. And that was before the verbal thrashing she had just received from the local sheriff. "We need to stop at a drug store on the way to the arcade," she stated simply, fastening her seat belt.

"Why, you got a headache? I think I have some aspirin in my bag," he offered, steering them away from the county morgue.

"No, that's okay," she answered, digging through every pocket in her jacket.

"Upset stomach?" he tried.

She shook her head as she reached into the back seat for her trench coat, checking those pockets too.

"Catching a cold? Allergies?" he guessed absently, navigating the unfamiliar streets of Connerville. 

Scully sighed her annoyance, "No and no." She threw her coat back behind her, hoping Mulder was through with this particular line of questioning. He had been extra sensitive with her since her sister's funeral, and she wished he'd just go back to normal. Respecting that his sensitivity could be stemming from the recent death of his father, Scully kept quiet for the most part while waiting it out.

"Are you looking for gum? Because I have some," he reached into his jacket pocket and held out a pack to her.

She turned on him suddenly, "I don't want gum, thanks. I'm looking for a tampon. I need to stop at the drug store to get tampons. I forgot them and I need them." With that, she righted herself in her seat, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap. She looked out the window and shook her head, annoyed at herself for her rare forgetfulness or him for his incessant questioning, or both.

Mulder silently slipped the gum back in his pocket and put both hands on the steering wheel. He could see a drug store up ahead on the right and he pulled in and parked without a word. He knew full well that he should let her go in by herself, but he got out and followed her anyways.

Her shoulders slumped when she heard his car door shut. As he jogged to catch up to her, she turned to him. "You need some too?" she asked, squinting in the bright sun.

Clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter, he stumbled out, "I need, uh, gum. That was my last piece I offered you."

 

As Scully perused the feminine hygiene products, Mulder busied himself at the sunglasses rack. When she emerged with a delicate pink box in her hand, he turned to her. "How do I look in these?" 

She barely registered him in the giant black plastic frames before rolling her eyes. "My mom had a pair like that in the seventies," she told him before heading off to the register. 

On their way back to the car, Mulder gestured at the bag she had in her hand. "Do you, uh, want to stop at the motel first or something?"

Scully put a hand up to shade her eyes so that she could actually see Mulder's face. "Don't worry, we're not about to lose our security deposit on the car or anything." She could swear she saw him blush, even in the bright sun. "Didn't you say you needed gum?" she asked, noticing his empty hands.

He stopped, having forgotten the excuse he gave for accompanying her into the store. "Must have gotten distracted by the sunglasses," he explained, handing Scully the car keys and heading back inside.

When Mulder returned a few minutes later, he tossed a tiny shopping bag her way. "What's this?" she asked, opening it.

"Got you a present," he explained, putting the new package of gum in the console between them.

Scully pulled out a pair of small, wire rimmed sunglasses and looked at her partner. "Sunglasses?"

"Supposed to be sunny all day. Don't want you to get a headache from all that squinting," he explained simply, starting the car and heading to the arcade.


End file.
